Mario Enemydex
by GallifreyanGallade
Summary: This is a collection of story-like entries based on Mario enemies.
1. Entry 1: Goomba

**Mario Enemydex**

_Hello, and welcome to my new project, called the Mario Enemydex. This will give information on Mario enemies in a story-style format. Enjoy!_

Entry 1:

**Goomba**

Goombas are small, brown mushroom like creatures that walk around all day, innocently searching for food that they can take to their families. They don't do anything wrong – they just want to survive their rough habitat.

Or at least, they try to. Idiotic humans often carelessly jump on these poor animals, often forgetting that they have a fantastic life to live. Imagine two Goomba cubs waiting patiently for the mother who will never return, for the food that will never arrive. It's sad, but it's life.

Over the last few Goomba generations, they have decided to fight back. Or at least, half of them did – roughly 50% of the population forgave the humans and decided to live with them, whereas the other half joined a treacherous army only known as the Koopa Troop, designed to fight those stupid humans.

They haven't really got much of an attack, though. Due to their limited movements, the most they can do is walk back and forth hoping that they'll be able to accidentally ram into a human. Though in the meantime, they might accidentally fall down a pit or experience some other horrific death.

It's also a shame that their bodies are so weak, humans can just squash them with one stomp. So really, they're not much of a threat. However, some of the treacherous Goombas evolved more than the others, and thus got slightly more intelligent. The more evolved Goombas could now actually run into humans deliberately. Though unfortunately, they were still as weak as ever.

A few years ago, the mean Goombas and the kind Goombas had a civil war, named the Goomba Civil War. The kind Goombas wanted to live in peace and harmony, whereas the mean Goombas wanted to fight and be the rulers of the Mushroom Kingdom. A certain green dinosaur, who is also forever hated by the Koopa Troop, helped the kind Goombas by assassinating the king of the bad Goombas, Goomboss, in the Goomba Castle Garden. He fought Goomboss so that he could rescue his best friend, who was a trusted human in the Mushroom Kingdom. This resulted in the mean Goombas surrender, as they now had no leader, and allowed the kind Goombas to live in peace once again.


	2. Entry 2: Koopa Troopa

**Mario Enemies**

Entry 2:

**Koopa Troopa**

Koopa Troopas are yellow turtles that wear a shell and a pair of shoes of either the red, blue, yellow or green colour. They work as foot soldiers for the Koopa Troop, who aim to destroy the Mushroom Kingdom and the people that live there.

Or at least, they try to. When, and if a, human jumps on a Koopa Troopa, they get forced to spin around their shell left and right helplessly until they fall into a pit. This is the worst thing about being a Koopa Troopa by far. Unfortunately, despite the weakness of Koopa Troopas, just like fellow weaklings Goombas, there millions of the blighters walking around the Mushroom Kingdom.

Interestingly, at some point half of the Koopa Troopa population learnt to walk on their back legs, whereas the other half were still stuck walking on all fours. Either way, by now the Koopa Troopas were **extremely angry** that many of their kind had either been stuck spinning around in their shell for all eternity, or that they got stuck spinning around in their shell to kill more innocent creatures, just for the amusement of some fat human.

By now, they really had enough. Luckily, most of the Koopa Troopas evolved into more intelligent creatures. The red-shelled Koopas were intelligent enough to not walk off cliffs and the like, their instinct telling them they could either head back the way they came, or that they might as well just kill themselves just in case a human does it for them. Blue-shelled Koopas act like red-shelled ones, but are much rarer, and they move much, much faster due to their slimmer bodies. Yellow-shelled Koopas, which are very, very rare, will turn into a Kamikaze Troopa if annoyed by Mario. And that's when you run for your life.

Now you shouldn't be too scared of the blue and yellow-shelled Koopas, as they have since gone extinct due to being a delicacy back in the Mushroom Kingdom. Yes, you can't go to Mushroom Kingdom without a nice roasted Koopa anus. Just like with Goombas, many of the Koopa Troopa population left their evil ways and became kind. One notable kind Koopa, Koopa the Quick, used to live in Bob-omb Battlefield. He races humans whenever they arrive there, though he isn't very fast. By the time he moved to Tiny-Huge Island, he had gained more skills, and so he was now faster and more intelligent. Using these newly-found abilities, he can defeat humans easier.

And so, while most of the Koopa Troopas are evil, there are still quite a lot of kind ones that will gladly help out any passers-by, whether they be human, ghost, or alien.

**Coming Up:**

Piranha Plant

Paratroopa

Crazee Dayzee

Podoboo


	3. Entry 3: Piranha Plant

**Mario Enemydex**

Entry 3:

**Piranha Plant**

Piranha Plants large, carnivorous plants that live in green, red, or maybe even **blue** pipes. Yeah, blue pipes! They can kill humans if and when a human jumps on them, or they can eat them with their big red or green head.

Or at least, they try to. All it takes for them to be killed is for a human to shoot a timely a fireball at them. Also, if a human jumps on a Piranha Plant inhabited pipe, and the creature isn't currently poking out of it, they will become scared and won't come out until the human has walked off. That's because Piranha Plants are secretly scared of humans, and so they believe that if they can't see the human, the human can't see them. Or something like that.

Due to the miracle of evolution, just before Bowser's take-over of Princess Peach's Castle, approximately 66% of the race evolved to gain the strength to be able to walk about without their pipes. Those Piranha Plants also became less afraid of humans and were now willing to look their prey into the eyes before they ate them. However, some Piranha Plants are very sleepy, and so they will sleep peacefully until a human or a small Goomba woke them up.

However, evolution wasn't all good for the Piranha Plants. That's because despite the fact that can only be killed by fireballs and other rare methods, the evolved Piranha Plants could also be killed be killed a simple stomp. This means that there's a much higher chance that a Piranha Plant could just become a thin leaf-like object, stuck below a human's shoe.

The Piranha Plants, being thicker than ten planks of wood glued together, didn't actually work out that they were being treated badly by humans for no reason at all for decades. Eventually, an intelligent Piranha Plant, Petey Piranha, created the Piranha Plant Army, who fought a war against the humans so that they could get equal rights. However, the humans were so annoyed with this that they led an internet blackout. Sadly, the humans lost.

Despite the fact that the Piranha Plants gained equal rights, they were so stupid that forgot about them straight away, meaning that humans could back to their old ways of killing them like they used to. So, next time you see a Piranha Plant, spit in its face and say 'Don't mess with me, b***h'. Because it is a worthless piece of sh—

**Coming Up:**

Paratroopa

_Special_: Crazee Dayzee

Blooper

Cheep Cheep


	4. Entry 4: Paratroopa

**Mario Enemydex**

Entry 4:

**Paratroopa**

Paratroopas are Koopa Troopas with wings that fly about in the sky, often going from left to right on a fixed route as if they were possessed. If a human jumps on one of them, their wings unfortunately fall off and they turn into normal Koopa Troopas. Of course, their main intent is to fly into a human or catch him off guard.

Or at least, they try to. All it takes is an unfair fireball or stomp to ruin a Paratroopa's life. Just pay respect to the humble Paratroopa for a second – he pops out to get a bottle of milk at the local shop, but on the way he gets caught in some action and the innocent creature gets killed by some cold hearted human. And the poor, harmless Paratroopa is never seen again. Well, that's just it, you see. Paratroopas don't want to harm anybody. They just want to have a nice, normal flight. But it's when a human jumps on them that they attack the human back for defense.

Now, strictly speaking, Paratroopas don't fly at all. They bounce up and down, or left and right, in the air. But boy, are they good platforms for a human to jump across in the air. After the great King Bowser kidnapped a poor innocent princess for the second time, the humble Paratroopa had gained a new skill. Once they were first stomped, they would turn around to see who did it. However, humans took this the wrong way, and believed that they were doing it to try to get a sneaky kill. Also, some Paratroopas evolved so that they actually get strong enough wings to fly for a considerable amount of time.

Sadly, due to Paratroopas being different to normal Koopa Troopas, they were often bullied by the latter during their childhood. Why, you ask? Well, because Paratroopas have wings, unlike Koopa Troopas, and they are strong enough to survive two stomps, unlike Koopa Troopas. As a result of this, and the fact that Paratroopas were very rare, they were often the butt of racist remarks and jokes. A lot of them also experienced slavery in the past, despite the fact that Paratroopas were better in just about every way.

Unfortunately, even today many Paratroopas are bullied, and because they are peaceful creatures, they don't seek revenge, as they don't wish to start a fight or have a battle.

And so, the project continues…

**Next Up:**

Blooper

Cheep Cheep

Podoboo

Hammer Bro.


	5. Entry 5: Blooper

**Mario Enemydex**

_Hi everybody! This chapter will work slightly differently, as it will have a new short story section to help each chapter seem more different. Enjoy!_

Entry 5:

**Blooper**

Bloopers are squid-like creatures that are often seen patrolling oceans and rivers, though are sometimes found floating about in the sky. Unlike most creatures in this universe, Bloopers actually _want_ to kill humans, though they have a strange way of doing it – they move up and down and then left and right until they happen to accidentally hit a human.

Or at least, they try to. All it takes to ruin a Blooper's life is an evil, inhumane fire ball to put a complete halt to their life plans. After Bowser kidnapped Princess Peach for the first time, Bloopers gained another skill: They could float around the air, due to the fact that they could now breathe out of water due to their organs mutating to create lungs. These Bloopers that could breathe out of water also migrated to Isle Delfino, where they could now sit on the ground and spit out black goop. These same Bloopers also like to obscure kart drivers' view with their black goop in amusement. Some Bloopers also like to chase humans to the water surface at their own amusement.

No-one quite knows why Bloopers chase humans, to be honest. However, esteemed scientists believe that Bloopers often confuse humans with Cheep Cheeps - their prey – as they can't tell the difference between the two underwater due to their poor eyesight. There is, however, one notable Blooper who genuinely hate humans and wants to kill them _deliberately_, AKA Gooper Blooper from Isle Delfino, who uses his tentacles to hurt its enemies.

~Short Story~

One day, Mario was happily walking across the field outside of Princess Peach's Castle. For today, he was going to visit his loyal princess for a slice of cake and a cup of tea. However, when he walked across the bridge over the castle moat, an angry Blooper hopped out of the water, and landed right in front of Mario! "Bloop bloop bloopity bloop! _Hey, Cheep Cheep! Let me __**kill**__ you say that I can feed you to my children!_"

"Not-a chance, Blooper!" Mario was just about to hop onto to the Blooper to kill it, but it suddenly shot out ink at Mario, temporarily blinding him! Just as Blooper was about to eat Mario, he all of a sudden recovered, and eventually managed to stomp on the enemy, killing it instantly. A Cheep Cheep that happened to be swimming past just then noticed that Mario killed a Blooper that could have made the poor fish its prey.

"Oh, thank you, Mr. Human, sir!" The creature happily cheered, as he continued to swim across the river. However, one **angry** Cheep Cheep happened to be just behind it…

**Next Up:**

Cheep Cheep

Podoboo

Hammer Bro.

Lakitu


End file.
